


Moment of Truth

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Magical Accidents, Swan Queen - Freeform, Truth Serum, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is cleaning out her vault when Emma walks in on her wearing an old 'Evil Queen' outfit. Swan Queen, truth serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

To take her mind off of Emma and Hook’s public displays of affection, Regina decided to busy herself with cleaning out her vault. Over the last thirty years it had become far too cluttered for anyone to walk a step without possibly knocking over _something_ with magical properties. And now that she was teaching Emma how to use magic, she was sure she needed to baby-proof _all_ of the rooms. It’s not her fault Emma couldn’t keep her hands to herself when Regina told her, ‘Don’t touch.’

Currently Regina was going through all of her old ‘Evil Queen’ dresses, deciding which to get rid of. She waved her hand in the air and instantly changed from a dark purple ball gown to a hip-hugging, crimson dress that showed off her ample cleavage. Yes, this one she was _definitely_ keeping.

She heard a sound behind her and her head turned sharply towards the source.

“Miss Swan,” Regina said flatly, raising a brow.

“Regina,” she breathed, face turning slightly pale. “What are you-“

“Wearing,” Regina finished, as a smirk spread across her features. Emma shifted nervously under her gaze.

“Just something I found in the back of my closet,” Regina said casually, as if wearing such a dress was a daily occurrence, which for her, wouldn’t be completely inaccurate.

“Is that…hers,” Emma questioned hesitantly as Regina admired herself in her full-length mirror.

“Yes, dear. It was the Evil Queen’s,” Regina confirmed, her eyes still trained on her reflection.

“Damn.”

That seemed to get the queen’s attention as her head spun toward the blonde. “What?”

Emma swallowed hard as she felt a familiar blush creep up her cheeks.

“I mean,” She stammered, “You wore outfits like that all the time?” Regina sauntered over towards the blonde, narrowing her eyes in contemplation.

“Quite regularly, yes,” she answered. “Unless I was feeling adventurous, then I’d go with the tight black leather pants.” Regina knew she was playing with fire. She just couldn’t help but feel intrigued by the blonde.

“Damn,” she muttered, lowering her voice this time.

Regina furrowed her brows at the woman. “Why do you insist on repeating that word?” She wouldn’t admit it out loud but hearing the savior’s voice that low made her magic pulse at her fingertips.

“Because no wonder everyone thought you were evil,” Emma reasoned. “Wearing clothes like that and knowing you couldn’t touch is, well…is torturous.”

To say Regina was shocked at the blonde’s admission would be an understatement. Sure they’d done some minor flirting in the past but the neither went as far as to outwardly speak their mind like _that_ …unless…

“Okay, what did Hook slip into your drink?” She must be on something. It’s the only logical explanation and the blonde’s dazed expression only proved it.

“What? Hook? Who’s Hook?” She was now sporting a lopsided grin, akin to a love-sick teenager. No, it’s not real. If it wasn’t Hook, then _someone_ did _something!_

“Neal? Gold? Leroy?” Regina was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Emma nose scrunched at the thought. “What? No, ew. Just, ew.”

“Then what is wrong with you?” Regina was at a loss and Emma wouldn’t stop staring at her all doey-eyed.

“Why does there have to be something wrong with someone if they’re giving you a compliment,” Emma questioned with mock innocence. “You are quite beautiful, _your majesty_.” She bowed.

Now Regina _really_ wasn’t buying her act. “Okay, there is _definitely_ something wrong here.”

“What if you wearing that outfit does this to me,” Emma teased, drinking in the sight of the brunette. “Maybe the dress is enchanted.”

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Now you’re accusing me of casting an enchantment,” she retorted jokingly.

Emma gazes longingly into Regina’s eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first time I thought I was under a love spell by you,” she confesses. “Whoops,” she grins then leans in, eyes flickering from brown orbs to scarlet lips. “Did I just say that out loud?”

With their lips now only centimeters away, Regina responds, “Yes. Yes you did.”

Emma grins once again, then says, “Oh well. Let the truth be free.” She closes the distance between the two as they share in a _very_ long overdue kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome! :)


End file.
